Team Deathmatch
Team Deathmatch is a Champions minigame on Mineplex. It features the same gameplay mechanics for classing as Dominate 2.0, but has different rules. Players are also given 5 extra hearts to help from being killed. Aim of the Game The aim of Team Deathmatch is to kill all of the players on the other team. If this is not accomplished within 3 minutes, one of the five beacon platforms on the map will activate and allow the teams to make an instant victory by capturing it. While Emerald and Chest powerups do spawn like in Dominate 2.0, they don't do anything in Team Deathmatch. Remember, campers can be common, but as long as you stay far away from them, you can still capture the Beacon and win the game. How to Play In the waiting lobby, you can pick and choose your skills in your class of choice. Once the game starts, each team will spawn in their team base on opposite sides of the map. Your goal is to kill all of the other team, before they kill your whole team. Watch out, however, you can't respawn if killed. Each player has 5 permanent extra hearts that can be depleted by attacks and refilled by Mushroom soup or natural regeneration. Powerups will spawn in their usual places, but they don't do anything in Team Deathmatch. If a team hasn't won after 3 minutes, then a random one of the 5 Capture Points on the battlefield will activate. If a team manages to completely capture this Capture Point (Their progress is tracked on the scoreboard), then they will win the game, regardless of how many players are alive on either team. This is useful if the last player on a team is hiding somewhere where the other players can't find them. Maps Team Deathmatch's maps are shared with Dominate. File:Amazon.png|"Amazon" by Nautilus Gulley - Chiss.png|"Gulley" by Chiss Ni'ihau Island - Cmelvard, DeanTM, ronansays (1).png|"Ni'ihau Island" by Cmelvard, DeanTM & ronansays (1) Ni'ihau Island - Cmelvard, DeanTM, ronansays (2).png|"Ni'ihau Island" by Cmelvard, DeanTM & ronansays (2) Hidden Insight - Champions GI, LukeAteDale, Wolfii.png|"Hidden Insight" by Champions GI, LukeAteDale & Wolfii Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (1).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (1) Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (2).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (2) Lost City - Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories, Wolfii (3).png|"Lost City" by Mineplex GI, Team Valor, Trajectories & Wolfii (3) Pyramid - AusMC.png|"Pyramid" by AusMC Excavation Camp - Didall, Dogester (1).png|"Excavation Camp" by Didall & Dogester (1) Excavation Camp - Didall, Dogester (2).png|"Excavation Camp" by Didall & Dogester (2) Forest - Didall, Dogester, Piju (1).png|"Forest" by Didall, Dogester & Piju (1) Forest - Didall, Dogester, Piju (2).png|"Forest" by Didall, Dogester & Piju (2) Western Canyon - DeanTM & ronansays (1).png|"Western Canyon" by DeanTM & ronansays (1) Western Canyon - DeanTM & ronansays (2).png|"Western Canyon" by DeanTM & ronansays (2) IronHammer Mountain - AxeHam (1).png|"IronHammer Mountain" by AxeHam (1) IronHammer Mountain - AxeHam (2).png|"IronHammer Mountain" by AxeHam (1) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (1).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (1) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (2).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (2) Twin Peaks Extreme - Champions GI & Mineplex (3).png|"Twin Peaks Extreme" by Champions GI & Mineplex (3) Champions Classes The game features the same class system as Dominate, with 5 different customizable classes to choose from. They are: Assassin - Gets a passive, constant Speed II effect and leather armor. It's abilities are oriented towards mobility and stealth. Not recommended for solo combat unless you are extremely skilled in avoiding hits. Very skill-based, new players may have difficulty mastering this class. Never attack head-on, slip in unnoticed and have the element of suprise to aid you. Mage - By far the most customizable of the five classes, the mage is a master of elements that relies heavily on its skills to get the job done. A wide variety of play styles can be catered to by the Mage. Clad in full gold armor, it can be turned into a tanking, hit-and-run, or support role if one wishes for any of these. Immolate is amazing for offense, but Void will make you unrivaled in defense, for instance. Knight - Receives iron armor and defensive skills. Designed for tanking, it can be reworked to serve as an offensive role, too. Very good at area denial, with Hold Position and high defense. Also can annihilate team-killers with Level Field and Cleave to discourage teamers. Supportive players will likely gravitate toward the Knight class. Brute - The heavy offensive role, Brute receives diamond armor and has many attacks designed to send opponents flying. This allows one to use the Brute as a crowd control position, preventing groups from overwhelming its teammates or itself. Block Toss or Flesh Hook are strong abilities, because they address the Brute's lack of many ranged abilities or a bow. However, Melee is where the Brute truly excels, with many abilities perfect for getting/keeping a foe in your sword's range. Ranger - The only other class apart from Assassin that has the option of a bow, The ranger is clad in Chainmail armor and is best used for providing fire support from afar. However, it does have a particular skillset that enables it to focus on melee. Snipers will prefer skill combos like Longshot and Overcharge, while melee combatants will prefer Wolfs Fury or Pounce, Pin Down, etc. Champions Class Skills Main page: Champions Class Skills All Skills are free, but a few are Achievement Skills (the player has to get all achievements in the Champions games before they can use them). Item and Skill Tokens Skill tokens are represented by Gold Ingots ingame, and are used to activate and upgrade Skills. The player may only use the set amount, which is 12. Item Tokens are represented by Iron Ingots, and are used to equip Weapons and Items. The player may only use the set amount, which is 10. Items and Weapons Weapons are extremely useful in combat - don't even think about going into a battle without one. There are multiple classes of Weapons, which all have their own advantages over the others. They all cost Item Tokens to use. Items are consumable items that cost Item Tokens. They are diverse in their effects, and are all worth considering taking into battle. Strategies Team Deathmatch is quite a different beast than Dominate, especially strategy-wise. Dying in this game means everything, and you can't take as big of risks as you could in Dominate. Always try to 1v1 your opponents. If you are trapped in a 2v1, you will be killed extremely easily. Look for foes who are away from anyone else to take on. If an enemy is near lava or water, try to push them in through attacks and Skills. Water slows them down, and makes them unable to use Bows or Skills. Lava makes them take massive damage while they are trying to fight you. Make good use of your Items in your inventory. Used correctly, they can give you a huge advantage in a fight. Achievements Team Deathmatch's achievements are shared with Dominate's. Back to Available Minigames